


Rest of Mine

by AliceAro



Category: Horns (2013), Horns (Film)
Genre: Death, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-31 00:24:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8555452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliceAro/pseuds/AliceAro
Summary: An AU where all the ugly bad stuff didn't happen, and Merrin died with this song in her heart.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Not really a fic just a short song/poem

_You don’t have to love me for an eternity_  
_But while you’re here please dance with me_  
_We’ll sing, we’ll clap, and gaze at the stars_  
_The constellations will light up our hearts_

_You don’t have to love me for the rest of your life  
Just love me for the rest of mine_

_Ignite our souls, I’ll dream of a kiss_  
_From lips that bring me unbounded bliss_  
_My heart beats for no other but you_  
_As the heavens will see me through_

_You don’t have to love me for the rest of your life  
Just love me for the rest of mine_

_My love will never fade away_  
_My sun, my moon, my night and day_  
_You’re everything in life to me_  
_But time need not be an infinity_

_You don’t have to love me for the rest of your life  
Just love me for the rest of mine_

_The days grow cold, you keep me warm_  
_I am safe with you among the storms_  
_As I walk this bridge the leads to my end_  
_I’m glad to have loved you, my friend_

_You don’t have to love me for the rest of your life  
Just love me for the rest of mine_


End file.
